


The Royal Wedding of Noctis and Prompto

by latias_likes_pizza



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everybody Lives, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, background Cindanea, background Gladnis - Freeform, background Lunyx, papa cor, this is self-indulgent as all heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latias_likes_pizza/pseuds/latias_likes_pizza
Summary: A lot of work goes into a Royal Wedding.Oh but it's definitely worth it.(a self-indulgent Promptis wedding)





	The Royal Wedding of Noctis and Prompto

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST REALLY WANTED TO WRITE A ROYAL WEDDING OKAY
> 
> -I have never planned a wedding, let alone a royal one  
> -I have a step-cousin who's a prolific wedding planner in South Africa with his own TV show.  
> -I did not consult him on this but I feel like his knowledge has spiritually passed on to me  
> -I am British. The influence of the 2011 Royal Wedding probably shows.  
> -This is dedicated to the FFXV Writers Anonymous Discord  
> -This is an Everybody Lives AU. Don't ask me how it happened.  
> -Cor adopted Prompto when Prom was 20. Legally his name is Prompto Argentum-Leonis but for convenience he just uses Argentum. Wedding vows require his full name.  
> -I cannot HTML or whatever to save my life. Im sorry there is not pretty format to the Kwehs or articles or whatever.
> 
> https://twitter.com/primagrine/status/837340808982323200 this fanart is for de novo but it's basically what i pictured Prompto getting married in. I recommend loading up another tab but not looking at the outfit until a basic description of it appears in the fic. Effect and all.
> 
> Noctis just so you know is wearing what he wore in that after credits scene but with the cape and no knee piece.

It was November 27th when the announcement was made. The RLBC on their primary channel broadcast a statement from the Citadel, announcing that His Highness Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum had proposed to his long-time boyfriend, Prompto Argentum. A video was shown of the two standing in the Queen Serena Meeting Suite, with Noctis wearing a formal suit and Prompto in his formal Crownsguard uniform (what was once the Kingsglaive uniform).

Social media exploded immediately.

A statement was released from the Privy Council of King Regis, stating that King had approved and blessed the union, as was custom. Immediately after he gave his blessing, however, broadcasters were wondering as to which noble house would adopt Prompto. An admittedly outdated law required non-nobility marrying into the Royal Family to be ‘adopted’ into a noble house of any nationality. The late Queen Consort Aulea had been adopted into House Amicitia prior to her wedding. Despite having been (finally) formally adopted by Marshal Cor Leonis five years ago when he was twenty, Prompto still needed a noble house to stand for him. The problem was immediately solved when Oracle Lunafreya Nox Fleruet of Tenebrae announced that House Nox Fleuret would adopt Prompto five minutes later.

Foreign governments were quick to release their own statements. First was of course Tenebrae, with Oracle Lunafreya’s heartfelt and sincere congratulations on her friends’ engagement, followed by her affirmation that the Hexatheon also approved. President Stella Novana of the United Niflheim Territories (the original territories that had made up the former Empire of Niflheim) followed quickly after, with yet another apology for her nation’s appalling actions towards Lucis under Aldercapt and Izunia’s guidance. Then came President Camelia Claustra of Accordo, Commandant Libertus Ostium of Galahd, and every other head of state with their nation’s congratulations.

* * *

 

 **BREAKING:** Prince Noctis announces engagement to Prompto Argentum _#RoyalEngagement_  
_@RLBCnews_

Long time coming! Congrats to the happy couple _#RoyalEngagement_  
_@aerlives_

ROYAL WEDDING MEANS PUBLIC HOLIDAY _#RoyalEngagement #HolidayTime_  
_@sorta-sky_

@skylarwindsong CALLED IT BACK WHEN WE WNT TO SCHOOL WITH THEM. TOLD YOU THEY WERE GON GET MARRIED _#RoyalEngagement #Promptis_  
_@crownsguardho_

@crownsguardho not gonna deny, you called it. Think they’ll invite us and others from school? _#RoyalEngagement #Promptis_  
_@skylarwindsong_

 **BREAKING:** House Fleuret announces intention to ‘adopt’ Prompto Argentum prior to wedding _#RoyalEngagement_  
_@RLBCnews_

If Promptos been adopted by Tenebrae does this mean they’ll have the cute flower tradition _#RoyalEngagement #Promptis_  
_@y-i-too-tired_

* * *

 

“The hashtags ‘Royal Engagement’ and ‘Promptis’ are currently the top trending items worldwide on Kwehtter,” Ignis said, holding out a phone towards the newly-engaged couple.

Noctis groaned. “Skylar and Lucina resurrected that again.”

They were sat in Noctis and Prompto’s shared apartment, taking a look at the responses to their engagement. As expected, there had been a huge social media explosion, mostly in support of the two of them. Every single platform had their engagement trending. And if they were completely honest, neither were surprised that their former classmates had decided to resurrect their old ‘ship’ name.

Luna’s announcement hadn’t been too much of a surprise either. She’d already said she’d do as much when they actually got engaged. Prompto supposed that a lot of other noble houses would be disappointed now that they couldn’t claim the honour of ‘adopting’ the Crown Prince’s husband-to-be. At least Cor approved of House Nox Fleuret being his adoptive noble house.

“Still, we have a lot to plan,” Ignis said.

“And I’m sure you’ll make sure it all goes smoothly, Iggy,” Prompto replied.

“You kids have nothing to worry about,” Gladio said, opening up his book. “Specs made sure our wedding went off without a hitch. He’ll do the same for you.”

Ignis pushed his glasses further up his nose. “Our wedding had the advantage of not being the Royal wedding of the Crown Prince. There’s much more involved in planning their wedding and the events surrounding it. Venues are automatically sorted but we have to careful with the guest list. We have to set a date, traditionally within less than a year after the engagement. There’s also having to be careful with televising the event and how much information is sent out throughout the process. There’s also the matter of Prompto’s adoption. While rare, House Nox Fleuret has adopted consorts to the Lucian Crown before. Tradition has it that the consort-to-be spends a month in Tenebrae to finalise the adoption, which means we have to arrange Prompto’s travel and security detail.”

“Okay, there’s a lot to do for our wedding,” Noctis said, holding his hands up. “We’ll get Tenebrae sorted first.”

“You won’t be going,” Ignis said. “Tradition.”

Noctis groaned and Prompto put an arm around him. “Come on Noct. I’ll chat to you on Fabula every night while I’m away.”

“We first need to sort out your security detail,” Gladio said. “That one’s my job since I’m in charge of shielding you both now.”

Now Noctis and Prompto both shared a look before groaning. This was gonna take a while.

* * *

 

“The air is thick with conversation here in Insomnia. Everyone is buzzing after this morning’s announcement of Prince Noctis’s engagement. Many here are excited over the news, with a large portion of people seeing it as the first major celebration since the peace agreements five years ago. We’ve been interviewing many Insomnian citizens regarding their feelings on the engagement.”

“It’s cool I guess. I mean, everyone knows they’re a couple and that they’re stupidly in love. I kinda assumed they were married already.”

“I knew them in school! You could tell they were in love. Some friends of mine started calling them Promptis. I’m happy for them.”

“Shouldn’t they wait a bit? I don’t care if they’ve been dating since they were teenagers. They’re twenty-five. They should wait until they’re in their thirties to marry. That might just be me being old-fashioned though.”

“I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE TO MAKE A CAKE FOR THEM!”

“As you can see, the public is buzzing and many are happy for the couple. The Citadel is expected to release more news and information in the coming days, with Prompto Argentum expected to spend a month in Tenebrae finalising his noble adoption. This has been Gawain Bleumeer, Channel Seven News.”

* * *

 

Within a week, bets were surfacing regarding various details surrounding the wedding. Everyone knew that Prince Noctis had to wear a formal suit with the official Royal Raiment over. But what was Prompto going to wear? An even more formalised Crownsguard uniform? A specially made suit? What colours was he going to wear? Since House Nox Fleuret was adopting him, he’d have the right to wear their colours of white, gold, and purple. Would he choose those over Lucian blue and black? Would Tenebraen traditions be brought into the wedding? Who would walk him down the aisle: Prince Ravus or Marshal Leonis?

Then there was food. Menus, potential chefs, _the cake_. Who would design the cake? Who would _make_ the cake? Everyone knew of Count Ignis Scientia-Amicitia’s culinary talent and his closeness to the couple, being the Prince’s Advisor and all. The odds for him making the cake were fairly good, with him definitely seeming a likely choice.

So many messageboards were dedicated to speculation. Everybody wanted to discuss everything. First dance song, whether or not they’d do the traditional balcony kiss, wedding party, wedding ring design. Best men. Best women? It was constantly one of the most talked about topics in Lucis, and even beyond.

Every major company with services related to weddings were holding showcases, designed to try and attract the Royal Family’s attention. Everybody wanted their work used in the wedding and the bookies were having a field-day with working out odds, especially when reports surfaced of royal representatives supposedly checking out various showcases.

* * *

 

**_ Weddings Now, Royal Engagement special, speculation page _ **

Of course, we have to talk about all the speculation that’s been flying around, not just the details of the engagement itself. Every designer wants the wedding party in their designs. Every catering company wants to be considered for outsourcing. Every singer wants their song for the first dance.

One very popular theory that I personally subscribe to is that in the coming months, Mister Argentum will decide to get married in white. While most royal couples have both worn black and blue in the past, it has been about two centuries since our last adoptee into House Nox Fleuret. Mister Argentum now has the right to wear their colours and I bet you anything that he will. White and gold with the small hint of purple is much more complimentary on him than black and blue and it would provide a beautiful contrast to Prince Noctis, who will be expected to where the Royal colours.

And of course we have to discuss the wedding party. Traditionally, the Prince or Princess’s advisor acts as the government witness out of the three witnesses. However, this means they’re stricken from being an official member of the wedding party and can’t stand beside their liege. Of course, Count Ignis is extremely close to both Prince Noctis and Mister Argentum, as has been reported in the past. It’s looking likely that we’ll see a break from tradition here. As for the Prince’s Best Man, we can assume it will be his Shield, Lord Gladiolus Amicitia. We’re still not certain about Mister Argentum’s Best Stander. Likely candidates include Lord Gladiolus’s husband (the aforementioned Count Ignis), Prince Ravus, Lady Iris Amicitia, Commodore Aranea Highwind, or even the newly appointed Royal Mechanic, Cindy Aurum, who is allegedly rather close to Mister Argentum.

We here at _Weddings Now_ promise to keep our dear readers updated with all the latest speculation and information surrounding the upcoming Royal Wedding. Check out our dedicated web-page, _www.weddingsnow.co.lu/royal-wedding_

_Christina Belmont, Editor in Chief_

* * *

 

Tenebrae was just as stunning as Prompto remembered it being two years ago during their last visit. The landscapes were still beautiful, the architecture breath-taking, the general scenery jaw-dropping. And the January snow just accented it all. But it didn’t feel as… wonderful… as the last few visits. Reason for that: Noctis wasn’t with them to enjoy the scenery this time.

The party arrived at the Palladia International Airport and were greeted by Luna, Ravus, and many of their staff and government. Prompto, Cor, and the rest of their party were whisked off to the palace and Prompto soon found himself sitting in the Queen Sylva Memorial Garden with Luna, Ravus, and Cor, eating some of the famous Tenebraen desserts and missing Noct terribly.

How was he going to put up with a month of this?

“Legally, you don’t have to change your name,” Luna was saying. “The adoption is mostly a formality and Ravus and I are supposed to control how involved you are in Nox Fleuret affairs, which will be as much as _you_ wish to be involved in. For the wedding, it means you have the right to our colours, which I’m sure you’re aware of, as well as the right to ask for a few Tenebraen traditions. And Cor is still legally your adoptive father.”

“Yeah, that’s the part I was most worried about,” Prompto replied. “Thanks for adopting me guys. Imagine if I had to be _Gladio’s_ pseudo-brother.”

“Gods forbid,” Ravus muttered, not quite seeing the joke. “I’ll have the papers prepared for you for tomorrow morning, Prompto.”

“Thanks Ravus,” Prompto replied.

A server brought in another plate of cakes and desserts. Luna reached for a cake as she spoke. “I’ll be officiating the ceremony, as is tradition for the incumbent Oracle at Lucis Caelum weddings. Have you decided on any of your wedding party yet?”

“Nope. Not yet.”

“Well, just so you’re aware, Ravus now has the right to walk you down the aisle,” Luna said.

Prompto could see Cor tense up slightly as Luna spoke. He glanced between Cor and Ravus as he thought about what Luna just said. “If it’s okay, I’d like Cor to walk me down the aisle.”

“You can choose anyone you want, Prompto,” Cor said quietly.

“I choose you. You’re my dad, aren’t you?” Prompto replied, smiling at him. He quickly looked back at Luna and Ravus. “That’s okay with you guys, right?”

Ravus nodded. “It’s perfectly fine.”

A crier suddenly walked into the gardens. “Sir Ulric has finished with his patrol inspection.”

As soon as he finished speaking Nyx walked into the gardens. Luna got up and went to hug her fiancé before guiding him to the seat next to hers. Nyx reached across and shook both Cor and Prompto’s hands, grinning conspiratorially at Prompto.

“You should have escaped the clutches of royalty while you could,” he said. “Everyone’s going to start calling you ‘sir’ and practise bowing at you.”

“Don’t scare him away,” Luna said, swatting at him.

Prompto laughed. “I’ll cope.”

More desserts were brought through and the conversation continued.

“I hear Ignis is assisting with your wedding planning,” Ravus said.

Cor chuckled. “It’ll probably end up that he’ll plan most of the thing for them.”

Prompto didn’t object to that. It was probably true.

“Since you’re part of the family now, how about we help out with some of your side?” Nyx suggested.

“You’re not a Fleuret yet, Ulric,” Ravus said.

“The objective word being _yet_ , Ravus, my dearest future brother-in-law.”

“Nyx makes a valid point,” Luna cut through. “You’re here for a month. Why shouldn’t we try and sort what we can?”

Prompto shrugged. “Yeah. Why not?”

Maybe it would help distract him from missing Noctis.

* * *

 

House Nox Fleuret pleased to announce the adoption of Prompto Argentum, now styled as Lord.  
_@OfficialPrinceRavus_

IT’S HAPPENING GUYS _#RoyalEngagement #Promptis_  
_@crownsguardho_

Prompto Argentum officially adopted into House Nox Fleuret. Royal Council gives final approval to the engagement _#RoyalEngagement_  
_@RLBCnews_

Designer Vivi Westwood supposedly seen going to Palladia’s Holy Palace. Designing for Lord Prompto or Oracle Lunafreya? _#RoyalEngagement #HisWeddingOrHers  
@WeAreSilkMag_

Sir Nyx Ulric confirms that his and Oracle Lunafreya’s wedding still set for December 1st this year _#OracleEngagement_  
_@TBCreports_

Should I put my money on black robes or white? _#RoyalEngagement #Promptis #BlackOrWhite_  
_@BlackjackPilot_

Definitely white @BlackjackPilot @ViviWestwood doesn’t really do black Lucian designs _#RoyalEngagement #Promptis_  
_@AbridgKiritoIsGod_

Honoured to announce that I’ve have been approached to design the wedding outfit for Lord Prompto Argentum _#RoyalWedding  
@ViviWestwood_

WHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE ROBES PLEAAAAAAAAAAASE  
_@KennyCrowDiedForOurSins_

Save the date! Citadel announces wedding date: 27/07 this year! # _RoyalWedding_  
_@CitadelOfficials_

* * *

 

Noctis and Prompto had been invited to eat lunch with King Regis at some point during March, about three weeks after Prompto had returned from Tenebrae. Both of them knew that inevitable wedding planning was… well… inevitable. They just resigned themselves to it at this point. It was a shame they couldn’t have had a smaller ceremony but positions and demands.

“You know, it’s rare for the Marshal of the Crownsguard to not be sat upon the Royal side at a Caelum wedding,” Regis said, eyes twinkling. “The same for House Nox Fleuret, bar the Oracle.”

“A little variety in tradition never hurt anyone,” Prompto replied. He’d grown much more comfortable around the King in the past five years.

“Quite,” Regis said. “Polls are in and apparently the third most likely colour for you to wear is red.”

Noctis looked at Prompto and bit his lip slightly. “You do look good in red. Wouldn’t mind that greeting me on the aisle.”

Prompto blushed a little and nudged Noctis, reminding him that he was in the presence of his dad, the _King_. King Regis merely laughed.

“Hopefully you won’t stand with your mouth wide open and unresponsive for a minute like I did when I saw your mother,” he said. “Clarus had to snap me out of it so that I would walk to her and greet her. If my father had been alive, he wouldn’t have let me forget it.”

“Yeah, better not do that on the day,” Prompto said.

“Mmmm. Have you decided on your wedding parties?” Regis asked.

At this point, Noctis drew a blank. Throughout princely duties and everything else Ignis had been planning with him, Noctis hadn’t really been thinking about it. Prompto, on the other hand, had an answer ready to give.

“Cindy is my Best Woman,” he replied. “I’ve got Cor walking me down to Noctis and I’ve also got Ravus and Nyx standing with me. And I was think Aranea could be one of my witnesses?”

“I see no problems with that arrangement,” Regis said. “Now, about decorating the ballroom for the reception-”

He bit back a laugh as Noctis and Prompto rolled their eyes.

* * *

 

** SILK Mag _Exclusive_ interview with Prince Noctis and Lord Prompto **

**Only three months to go now! Are you two feeling the pressure?**  
N: I think we’ve been feeling the pressure since we announced the engagement.  
P: Yeah, definitely. Never knew there was so much that went into a royal wedding.

 **So what details can you tell us?**  
P: There’s a lot we want kept a surprise until the wedding day. But we’ve sorted wedding parties, witnesses, and all the stuff at the temple.  
N: Most of the temple stuff got sorted out by Dad, [Oracle Lunafreya], and [Count Ignis].  
P: Hmm, yeah. That’s true.

 **Speaking of Oracle Lunafreya, congratulations on your adoption Lord Prompto!  
** P: Thank you!

 **Is it strange having everybody call you Lord now?**  
P: A little bit. I’m still not used to it.  
N: Just think, they’ll be calling you Prince Prompto in three months’ time.  
P: Man, I completely forgot that. Oh gods, how am I going to cope?  
N: Welcome to my world.

 **Now, there’s one thing** _everyone_ is dying to know. Outfit colours?  
N: Good luck trying to get that out of him. He won’t even tell me.  
P: I want to keep it a surprise!

 **Would you tell us if Prince Noctis left the room?  
** P: Nope, sorry.

 **Worth a shot. Well then. Prince Noctis, why did you choose the ring you did to propose with?**  
N: When I told Dad, he offered to let me use my mother’s ring. But I knew that deep down he wanted to keep it so I had a look for other rings. I knew Prompto wouldn’t want huge gems because they’d get in the way so I had just a simple silver ring made, with something important and private inscribed on the inside.  
P: I love it so much.

 **Aww! What do you two think about #Promptis?**  
N: That our old classmates are probably cackling with laughter that they’ve got it to be a worldwide thing.  
P: For real. We have a reunion next month and I bet everyone’s going to bring it up.  
N: It’s endearing I guess, but when that’s how your old classmates used to refer to you behind your back…  
P: It gets a little old. People can still use it if they want though.

 **How’s King Regis been with the planning?**  
N: He gets involved with every little thing he can. Sometimes I think he’s more excited than we are.  
P: I think it’s nice that your dad’s so involved. And he’s been really helpful.  
N: Yeah, he has. Him and Cor both.  
P: Yep.

 **Well, we at _SILK Mag_ wish you the best of luck with all the wedding planning. We hope everything goes smoothly for you both!**  
N: Thanks  
P: Thank you!

* * *

 

Lucien Arcan from Golden Sky Flowers was having one of the best days of his life. Take that Maria Augustine! The Royal Family picked Golden Sky, _not_ Everbud, for their wedding flowers. Oh the next Guild of Floristry gala was going to be absolutely fantastic. She’d been bragging about being the _obvious_ choice for choice for the royal wedding.

Then he and his team were shown into the royal ballroom and the first thing that went into his head was: _holy shit it’s huge_.

He had to physically shut his assistant’s jaw as the royal events planner went over the dimensions of the room. She explained that her team would be supplying the rest of the decorations, they just needed to supply flowers and few other little pieces. She gave a run-down of what had been decided upon already and then offered to take them to the Grand Temple of Bahamut, so they could see where else they’d be supplying for.

It was going to be a huge job, Lucien thought to himself in the minibus on the way there. Two large venues to supply decorations for. He had a look at the list the Citadel had given him. It was what was already there, ideas that the happy couple wanted to try out. All that jazz. It got Lucien thinking. Yes, maybe some sylleblossoms there, something white and black there. Oooh, he knew exactly what would look nice with those banners.

Maria Augustine was going to hate him so much.

* * *

 

“I ain’t so sure hun,” Cindy said, trying on a Tenebrae uniform.

Aranea looked her girlfriend up and down. “It’s the purple.”

“Yeah, the purple’s not working for her,” Prompto agreed. “Nyx? Anything without purple?”

“Give me a second,” Nyx said, looking through the selection they had.

They were in Tenebrae, ready for the final fitting of Prompto’s wedding outfit. He’d brought Cindy and Aranea with him to sort out their wedding party outfits. Since two of his standers were associated heavily with Tenebrae, he’d decided that they’d all be wearing white. Aranea was the exception since she was a witness. She’d insisted on wearing red.

“It would be fitting if Nyx and I wore a small amount of purple as a member and soon-to-be member of House Nox Fleuret,” Ravus commented.

“Doesn’t mean Cindy has to,” Prompto replied. “Besides, she’s Best Woman.”

Nyx returned with another white suit with golden embellishments. Cindy retreated to the side room to change and emerged a few minutes later looking a lot better than she had in the previous outfit. The high-heeled boots were helping as well. Aranea let out a low whistle as Cindy turned around to show her outfit off.

“Yep, that’s it,” Prompto said. “Cin?”

“I like this one,” Cindy replied. “It’s purdy good.”

“You look amazing Cindy,” Luna said, walking in with Vivi Westwood following. She was trying on the new Oracle dress she was going to wear for the ceremony.

Vivi squinted at Cindy. “Add a few little bits of black detail along with the gold and remove the crest. Then it will look perfect. Lord Prompto, it’s your turn.”

Prompto followed after them, thinking to himself that Noctis had it much easier than he did on the outfit front.

* * *

 

Fittings. The bane of Noctis’s princely life. At least this time Gladio, Ignis, Talcott, and Iris were all having to endure it with him. Had to endure being prodded and poked as they were being fitted for the outfits they would wear at the wedding.

Talcott was probably enjoying it the most. He was practically giddy at being allowed to wear a basic formal Crownsguard uniform, despite only being a trainee. Noctis had chosen him as a stander because he was often around and the pair got on well, despite the age difference. Of course, poor Talcott almost collapsed after Noctis asked him to stand with him.

Best Man Gladio and Ignis were wearing slightly more jacked-up versions of the uniform. They had some additional faux-fur shoulder covers, a small black cape that went halfway down their backs, and a long, wide blue ribbon attached to the cape. Instead of just using their regular-old formal uniforms, completely new ones were being made with extra little details here and there.

As Noctis was having the sash on his outfit adjusted, Iris walked in wearing her navy-blue dress. She didn’t need to don a uniform since she wasn’t official wedding party. She was one of the three witnesses. She gave a little spin before going to sit next to Ignis.

“Coping?” she asked her brother-in-law.

“Somehow,” Ignis replied. “It’s just as unbearable as it was for our wedding.”

“You say that, Ignis, but better I wrap some tape-measures around you and maybe poke a few needles around than you standing in an ill-fitting outfit on the day of the wedding,” the seamstress said, still adjusting Noctis’s sash. “You’re done. Gladio. I want to check that cape.”

Noctis jumped off the podium he was stood on and went to sit down. He grabbed a small bag and pulled his phone out from it. He quickly dialled Prompto’s number and waited for his fiancé to pick up.

 _“It’s six in the morning here,”_ Prompto moaned. _“Pick your moments, Noct.”_

“Sorry, I forgot,” Noctis replied. “I just missed you.”

 _“Miss you too. How’s fittings?”_ Prompto asked.

Noctis groaned.

_“Dumb question.”_

“How were yours?”

_“They went well. My robes look amazing. Vivi did a really good job.”_

“Can’t wait to see them.”

_“Mmm. Want me to take any specific photos before the flight tonight?”_

“I’d like… some photos of you.”

Prompto laughed. _“You’re a sappy nerd, you know that?”_

“Your sappy nerd, dork.”

_“You owe me something when I get back.”_

“Yeah? What’s that?”

_“Sloppy make-out session on the couch.”_

“I can do that. See you tomorrow. Love you.”

_“Love you too… nerd.”_

“Dork.”

* * *

 

Prince Noctis and fiancé Prompto spotted kissing at Royal Solstice Gala. _#Promptis_  
_@GotchaMagazine_

ONE MONTH TO GO NOW IM SO EXCITED _#EventOfTheYear #RoyalWedding #Promptis  
@sorta-sky_

My money’s still on white _#BlackOrWhite #RoyalWedding #Promptis  
@ArbidgKiritoIsGod_

Hosting a street-party with livestream of the _#RoyalWedding_ Bring food and booze! This message has been approved by the Marshal’s butt  
_@corleonisbuttcheeks_

Pedigree chocobos allegedly being brought in from Wiz’s Chocobo Ranch in Duscae, ahead of the _#RoyalWedding  
@TheStarNews_

@NoctisLucisCaelum @PromptoArgentumCG Only one month until I officially have a second son to embarrass! _#RoyalWedding #Promptis  
@King-Regis-Lucis-Caelum-CXIII_

@King-Regis-Lucis-Caelum-CXIII DAD STOP  
_@NoctisLucisCaelum_

* * *

 

_Planning a wedding menu is tough for anyone, even more so when it’s the wedding of the Crown Prince. We spoke with former Citadel chef, Curtis Bombast, about the usual traditions surrounding wedding feasts and the Royal family._

[Chef Bombast prepares vegetables]

“The uh, the tradition is really a buffet. Because you have hundreds of guests and they don’t, don’t all like the same thing. So they get twenty chefs and countless cooks working under them and they get a buffet put out. The couple decides a whole lot of what’s in it. Mind you, I was um… I was chef seven for King Regis and Queen Aulea’s wedding and King Mors was dead then so I uh, I don’t know how much say the King gets in his son’s wedding menu.”

[Camera cut – he is now preparing meat]

“We had, back at their wedding, a lot of meat dishes. Fine stuff, not your usual buffet of breaded bird wings or whatever. It’s still the Royal Family. But Lucis is… we’re really diverse in terms of food. And the Prince he went on that road-trip five years ago with his fiancé so they probably like a whole range of Lucian dishes. So they’ll probably have a lot on offer, same as they did for King Regis and Queen Aulea. Yeah, a lot of dishes.”

* * *

 

Ramuh was smiling upon them because the weather in Duscae had been good all week. It was the first week of July and they’d decided that Noctis and Prompto would have a joint bachelor party in the form of booking out Wiz’s for the week. They’d been racing each other, taking on hunts, driving around Duscae… good times.

A fairly large group had gone with them. Gladio, Ignis, Aranea, Cindy, Crowe, Iris, Talcott. And all of them where having the time of their lives.

“It’s our last night here, Talcott has respectfully gone to bed, Truth or Dare,” Aranea said, slamming a bottle of wine down. “Pretty Boy, you’re up first.”

“Nobody agreed to this,” Noctis said.

“ _Truth or Dare_ ,” Aranea hissed. “Pick, _now_.”

Noctis held his hands up in surrender. “Fine. Dare.”

Aranea gave him a wicked grin. “Dare you to… lick whipped cream off Prompto’s stomach.”

Prompto jumped slightly while Noctis blushed and Crowe and Gladio laughed in the background. Ignis grabbed the can of whipped cream and held it out towards him. Noctis quickly met eyes with Prompto.

“Well… it was a _dare_ ,” Prompto said, shrugging.

Sighing, Noctis accepted the can from Ignis. Everybody was cackling with glee as Prompto lay down on the ground and pulled his t-shirt up slightly. Noctis sprayed (squirted?) a small amount of whipped cream on his stomach, then added a lot more when everyone started booing at him. This was the moment where he realised that _shit Aranea IS drunk_. Everyone cheered again as Noctis bent down and started licking the cream off his fiancé. Prompto squirmed and made funny little muffled noises. Aranea started clapping as they sat up and somebody handed a random towel to Prompto. He and Noctis were blushing heavily.

“I uh… I think I’ll turn in for the night,” Noctis said. “Prompto, you coming?”

“Nooooo!” Aranea exclaimed, obviously even more pissed. “You can’t! We’re gonna play Truth or Dare and you two can’t have any more sex until your wedding, I decree it, I’m cruel, Prompto you’re moving in with Gladnis.”

This was gonna be a looooooong night.

* * *

 

There weren’t many nights where Regis got to sit back with his old friends. But he supposed if Noctis was off having fun in Duscae, he could have some time to relax too. Weskham had brought drinks, Cid had brought food, Cor had brought the news that Monica and Dustin would be in charge of everything tonight so they could chill, and Clarus and his wife Viola had brought embarrassing photos of all the kids.

“Shame it can’t be a relaxed ceremony,” Viola said, putting her beer down.

“The people want a big event, the council would kill us all… my hands were tied, Viola,” Regis replied.

Weskham opened another beer. “For all its pomp and circumstance, it will never truly top the goose wedding.”

“I loved that goose,” Clarus said, hand on heart.

“So did we all,” Viola added.

“Damn, yer were all crazy kids back then,” Cid said.

“You used to get just as drunk as we did, Cid,” Cor commented. “If not more.”

“Oh I ain’t denyin’ that,” Cid replied. “Only one who could outdrink all of us was Aulea.”

They fell silent for a second.

“Well, she wouldn’t want us to be sad before her son’s wedding,” Regis said. “She always said to me that no child coming out of her womb would be straight. She’s victory-dancing in the afterlife.”

“Yup. To Lea!” Viola cried out. Everyone echoed her. “Y’know, we’re all tipsy and we’re thinking about Lea. And y’all remember what made her laugh herself unconscious.”

“Here we go,” Cor muttered. “I’m going to go sit by the door.”

“Let’s get even tipsier and make-out like old times, just like Lea would have wanted! It will be Solstice all over again,” Viola cheered.

Everybody shrugged before swigging back some more alcohol.

* * *

 

Today’s the day! Best wishes to Prince Noctis and Lord Prompto! _#RoyalWedding #Promptis  
@WeAreSilkMag_

Foreign diplomats are arriving at the Grand Temple of Bahamut, including Oracle Lunafreya _#RoyalWedding  
@RLBCnews_

Reminder: RLBC-1 is running live coverage of the _#RoyalWedding_ throughout the entire day.  
_@RLBC-1_

TODAYS THE DAY _#Promptis_ BECOMES LEGALLY OFFICIAL _#RoyalWedding  
@crownsguardho_

Witnesses have arrived at the Temple. Gvmnt rep: Captain Monica Elshett. Others: Lady Iris Amicitia, Commodore Aranea Highwind. _#RoyalWedding  
@GetchaMagazine_

DEUS DORMIIIIIIT! Feeling so patriotic today! Congrats to the Prince and Prompto! _#RoyalWedding #Promptis  
@HotDadRegis_

Watching the streams today! So happy for them! _#Promptis #RoyalWedding  
@verthandi_frost_

Sir Ulric at the Temple. Looking fiiiiiiine _#LuckyLunafreya #RoyalWedding  
@UlricsAss_

So excited to be marrying the love of my life, @NoctisLucisCaelum, today! Love you, stupid nerd _#RoyalWedding #Promptis #SkylarWhyDidYouResurrectThat  
@PromptoArgentumCG_

@PromptoArgentumCG BECAUSE WHY NOT. BEST WISHES _#Promptis #NotSorry #RoyalWedding  
@skylarwindsong_

@PromptoArgentumCG Prompto, you dork. Love you too. See you at the altar! _#RoyalWedding #Promptis  
@NoctisLucisCaelum_

* * *

 

A million people lined the streets from the Citadel to the Grand Temple of Bahamut. Everyone was waving Lucian flags and cheering as cameras swooped over them. Screens were being set up, showing off where the cameras were focussing. People cheered as guests started to arrive at the Temple. Council members, foreign diplomats and heads of state.

Then, at 10:15, the Citadel gates opened. The famous Regalia drove out, carrying Prince Noctis and his standers and of course escorted by Crownsguard vehicles. The prince looked regal in his formal outfit and raiment. People screamed themselves hoarse as he was driven past and he, Gladio, Ignis, and Talcott all waved at the crowds as they journeyed to the temple. People shoved as close to the barriers as they could, trying to get a glimpse at the Crown Prince.

It was traditional in Lucian Royal Weddings for the Crown Prince or Princess (or even reigning monarch if it happened) to make the journey to the Temple before their fiancé and the King and his Shield. They’d arrive, exchange a few pleasantries, then wait for their fiancé. This was exactly what happened today. Noctis only had a chance to say a few hellos before one of Luna’s assistants ushered him and his standers off and out of sight.

Twenty minutes later, another car with escort departed from the Citadel. The crowds screamed themselves hoarse again as King Regis and Clarus waved at them on their way to the Temple (Viola had gone ahead with Aranea and Iris). The King had forfeited his usual cape today. This was Noctis’s day to wear it. Despite looking old and somewhat fragile, he still looked as regal as ever.

There was another small wait and everybody was getting anxious to see Prompto. A few cheers rang out when Nyx and Ravus stood outside the Temple in their Tenebrae uniforms, obviously waiting for Prompto to arrive. Two young girls in ivory dresses with blue sashes stood next to them, holding small bouquets of sylleblossoms. They were Monica Elshett’s twin girls, acting as Flower Girls, a Tenebraen tradition.

A third car and its escort departed, with a closed top this time. Still, people could see Prompto, Cor, and Cindy sat in the car. They cheered again and Prompto waved at as many people he could see. Everybody craned forwards, trying to see if they could finally get a chance to look at the mysterious wedding robes. As they drove to the temple, Prompto certainly looked excited and overjoyed.

The car pulled up to the temple and the ushers opened the doors. Cor in a formal black suit stepped out first, followed by Cindy. Everybody held their breath as Prompto finally stepped out.

People had been right to put their money on white. A long white coat, with a white waist-jacket and white trousers, as well as white boots. All with golden detailing and embellishments. His hair wasn’t gelled up and there was a purple wristband on his right wrist. Prompto waved at the crowds before walking towards the Temple. Music began to play as he entered the ‘lobby’ area.

Cor took his arm and Cindy, Nyx, and Ravus formed a triangle behind them. Nyx and Ravus both held the hands of one of the flower girls. They proceeded down the nave. At the opposite end, Regis took Noctis’s arm and began walking him down, Noctis’s standers forming their own triangle behind them. They met halfway. Cor and Regis took their sons’ hand and guided them towards each other. Noctis and Prompto smiled at each other before walking past Gladio, Ignis, and Talcott.

Luna was stood waiting at the altar, Trident in hand. She smiled at them as they approached. The parents went to take their seats, the flower girls with them. The standers remained in their triangles, back and slightly to the side. Luna took a step forwards. She held her hand up and the music stopped.

“Welcome, in the sight of the Gods,” she said in a clear, confident voice. “We gather to celebrate two who choose to make the commitment of marriage, two who wish to profess the love they share for each other in the sight of the Six and the Stars. They come before us today, ready to enter into a promise with one another.”

She parted Noctis and Prompto’s hands with the Trident. “Yet, before we begin, I must ask. Who stands with Noctis Lucis Caelum to ensure his intentions are pure?”

“I, Gladiolus Amicitia, do assure you of this,” Gladio said, stepping forwards.

“As do we,” Ignis and Talcott said.

“And who stands with Prompto Argentum-Leonis to ensure his intentions are pure?” Luna asked.

“I, Cindy Aurum, do assure you of this,” Cindy replied, stepping forwards as Gladio had done.

“As do we,” Nyx and Ravus said.

Luna smiled once more. “I have asked and I have been assured. Six friends, please take your places in the circle.”

The standers stood in a wide circle at six different points around the altar, Luna, and the couple. Luna held her trident up and looked to the sky.

“Gracious gods, we offer praise. We ask for your blessing of this union, that you shall protect this couple. May their passion burn as fire. May their love be as eternal as water. May they be as soft with one another as snow. May they enlighten each other as thunder. May they be as strong as stone. And may their sacred love be blessed. We thank you, gods. Blessings upon them.”

The entire Temple echoed ‘Blessings upon them.’

“I ask that the flowers be brought forwards,” Luna said. Monica’s twins stepped forwards and handed their flowers to Noctis and Prompto. “In the tradition of Tenebrae, where Prompto Argentum-Leonis has been adopted to the Royal House, flowers are exchanged. Turn and hold your flowers out. Noctis Lucis Caelum, repeat after me. I give these flowers.”

“I give these flowers.”

“As a sign of love.”

“As a sign of love.

“And sharing life with thee.”

“And sharing life with thee.”

“Prompto Argentum-Leonis, repeat after me. I give these flowers.”

“I give these flowers.”

“As a sign of love.”

“As a sign of love.”

“And sharing life with thee.”

“And sharing life with thee.”

“You may exchange your flowers.”

The pair exchanged their sylleblossom bouquets, holding them in one hand each.

“Noctis Lucis Caelum, do you vow to protect, cherish, and love until death, Prompto Argentum-Leonis?”

“I do.”

“Prompto Argentum-Leonis, do you vow to protect, cherish, and love until death, Noctis Lucis Caelum?”

“I do.”

“Please, hold each other’s hands.” They did so. “In the sight of the gods, I bless your union. Are you ready to signify your love with rings?”

“We are,” they both said.

Regis and Cor both stepped forwards and handed them rings. Noctis placed his onto Prompto’s ring finger first. “With this ring, I show the world that I love you. You’re my best friend, my lover, my husband. There’s nobody else for me. I love you, Prompto.”

Prompto slid his ring onto Noctis. “With this ring, I show the world I love you. You’re a complete nerd and I’m so glad that I worked up the courage to speak to you. You’ve helped me in so many ways and I love you so much. I always will love you. Thank you, Noctis.”

Luna held the Trident over her hands. “In Lucian law, we require Witnesses. Who of the King’s Government witnesses this marriage, to bind it legally?”

“I, Captain Monica Elshett, do witness this marriage as representative of the King’s Government,” Monica said, standing from her chair at the back of the platform.

“And who else bears witness?” Luna asked.

“I, Lady Iris Amicitia, do bear witness,” Iris said, also standing.

“I, Commodore Aranea Highwind, do bear witness.” Aranea followed suit.

“Then, it is my honour and pleasure to decree that henceforth, Noctis Lucis Caelum and Prompto Argentum-Leonis are hereby married,” Luna called out.

A cheer ran through the crowd. Noctis and Prompto smiled at each other before following Luna and the witnesses into a back room to sign the registry papers. They emerged a few minutes later, holding hands. Their flowers were handed to the flower girls and the proceeded through the temple, smiling at each other. The crowds outside roared as they exited the Temple and waved at them.

A chocobo-drawn carriage awaited them, as did several others for their standers and parents. Noctis and Prompto climbed into their carriage. They rode through the streets and back to the Citadel. They waved at the crowds and they never let go of each other’s hand. People clamoured to see them, with many screaming out some variation of congratulations. Flanked by a chocobo-mounted honour guard, they returned home.

The congregation of wedding guests and wedding party arrived at the Citadel and crowds were being ushered around the fountain and streets. Crownsguard stood ready to deal with any potential problems. People were growing antsy as they waited for the Royal Family to appear on the Citadel balcony. They wanted to see the traditional first kiss.

Finally, finally, the doors opened and the crowd roared once more. Noctis and Prompto stepped out first, followed by their parents, standers, witnesses, and flower girls. Gladio and Ravus both had a flower girl sitting on their shoulders, waving at the crowds. Noctis and Prompto waved, still holding onto each other. They looked so amazingly happy.

_“KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!”_

They indulged their public. They turned and leaned towards each other, kissing as the cheers became even louder. They kissed, knowing they were happy. They would be happy when they had their wedding lunch. They would be happy during the evening buffet reception. They would be happy when they danced to a live performance of ‘Stand By Me’.

And Noctis and Prompto were happy now, kissing while their friends, family, and millions of others cheered for them.

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF! HAPPINESS! KISSING!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
